Algunos Retos de Verano
by Gloomy Suicide
Summary: Aqui estoy de vuelta, publicando esto nuevamente... Los shamanes tienen que ir a un campamento, donde enfrentaran una serie de retos para ayudar a Hao... drama, comedia y una botella parlanchina. LEAN! 3CAP!
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER:_** puess… no tengo absolutamente nada que aclarar ya que… YO SOY TU PADRE! se queda callada DEMONIOS! Me equivoque de frase… lo que queria decir es que YO SOY HIROYUKI TAKEI!

Alguien me cree?

Bueno, primero que nada me quiero disculpar de todo corazon… esto no trae ningun capitulo nuevo, es como una señal para que la gente vea que no toy muerta aun… YA LO SEGUIRE!

"_ALGUNOS RETOS DE VERANO" _

_cap: "ENCUENTROS"_

¿: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!

Yoh: -dormido al otro lado de la casa- -se despierta de golpe- ANNITA! –sale corriendo donde Anna- QUE SUCEDE ANNA?

Anna: -congelada con una carta entre las manos-

Yoh: uh...? –Agarra la carta-

Manta: -llegando- que sucede yoh?

Yoh: OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO (N/P: de donde salieron tantos ojos? YOH ES EXTRATERRESTRE!)

Manta: que sucede?

Yoh: campamento...militar...

Manta: que!

Anna: POR NADA DEL MUNDO IRE A ESA COSA! NADIE ARRUINARA MI VERANO NUEVAMENTE! NOOOOOOO!  
Yoh: Annita...debe haber una explicación razonable...

Tamao: señorita Anna tranquilícese, lo que podemos hacer es hablar con la dirección del colegio y ver como resolvemos este dilema

Anna: que...? crees que será así de sencillo! EL MALDITO COMITÉ YA SALIO DE VACACIONES! Y SI FALTAMOS EL CASTIGO SERA PEOR!

TamaO: si...disculpe señorita anna...!

Yoh: vamos annita, no te pongas de esa manera...ya veras que todo se solucionara...! –le da una de sus tipicas sonrisas-

Anna: -suspiro de resignación- preparemos las estupidas maletas... –se va-

Yoh: bueno Tamao, hagamos las maletas...

Tamao: primero preparare la cena...

Yoh: estA bien...-se va-

Pues luego de que todos hicieron sus maletas, cenaron (N/P: Me refiero a Yoh, anna, manta y tamao) y se fueron a dormir, se supone que el autobús los iría a buscar al día siguiente, Anna no pudo dormir ya que estaba muy histérica como para poder dormir...

Anna: pero si despierto a Yoh puede que se moleste... "siempre lo despiertas en las mañanas" si...es verdad, pero es distintota que a esta hora se consigue el sueño mas profundo...pero no tengo nada de sueño... –ve el reloj-

Reloj: 3:27 a.m

Anna: demonios... –se para y se dirige al cuarto de yoh- -se para enfrente de la puerta-

Anna se quedo para enfrente de la puerta...por un lado quería despertarlo para tener compañía y por el otro no quería ya que prefería que descansara lo suficiente...

Anna: -se sienta al lado de Yoh- mm...

Yoh: Annita...

Anna: O/O "me descubrió"

EN EL MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS DE YOH xDDD

Anna eh Yoh estaban en el piso, abrazados, bueno al menos Yoh abrazaba a Anna, ambos estaban en yukata viendo las estrellas

Yoh: Anna yo...

MUNDO REAL

Yoh: te...te amo...

Anna: O/O que...? –se levanta y se va a la cocina-

En la cocina

Anna: pero...que? tal vez solo estaba payaseando...estaba dormido...solo...solo fue un sueño...por otra parte...

Yoh: -estirándose y tallándose los ojos con una mano mientras con la Otra sostenía un bate de beisball- buenas madrugadas annita

Anna: ./. Que haces despierto a estas horas?

Yoh: pues sentí unos pasos y decidí salir a investigar...ji jiijiij

Anna ya veo... –se sirve un poco de te-

Yoh: de mas un poco?

Anna: -sirve un poco de te en otra tacita y se la da a Yoh-

Yoh: y por que estas tu despierta?

Anna: no eh podido dormir...

Yoh; no as dormido siquiera un poco?

Anna: no

Yoh: pero hoy salimos al campamento...deberías descansar lo mas que se pueda

Anna: no te preocupes

Yoh: per...

Anna: voy a están dado caso, el sueño debe venir mas tarde son las 4:02 a.m el autobús llega en 5 horas...tiempo mas que suficiente para dormir... (N/P: TA LOCA? Yo mínimo tengo que dormir 10 horas...si no me quedo dormida en clases)

Yoh: ya veo...oye, quieres ir a ver las estrellas?

Anna: con este frió...?

Yoh: si...que tiene de malo?

Yoh: -mirando al cielo- valla que las estrellas son bellas...

Anna: si... –tratando de darse calor calor con las mano-

Yoh: tienes frió?

Anna: si...voy adentro

se lavanta y trata de quedar de caminar para adentro pero algo la impulsa hacia abajo...era la mano de Yo, la mano de Yoh la boja al piso y allí el la abrazo...anna solo se sonrojo epro por alguna extraña razón no se quería mover de hay...se sentía muy bien en brazos de su prometido...sentía seguridad y calor...sentía como si estuviera protegida del mundo...era tan relajantes, sentía su respiración y los latidos de su corazón...estaba tranquila, iba al compás del suyo propio

Yoh: oye annita...yo...-cerrando mucho, mucho los ojos- te...te amo...

Anna: ...

No hubo respuesta...Anna se había quedado dormida, dormida en brazos de su prometido...se veía muy hermosa, sonreía cosa que hizo sonreír a Yoh (N/P: Que redundante...xD) al ver esto Yoh la abrazo aun mas fuerte... y se oyo un susurro "los sueños se cumplen...tal como este..." dijo Yoh mientras besaba la cabeza de Anna...

Yoh tuvo que llevar a Anna hasta su cuarto ya que no quería despertarla, la coloco en su espalda y luego la acostó en su futon, se quedo observándola...se veía extremadamente hermosa y tranquila...su cara al fin expresaba algo...

Felicidad...

Yoh se preguntaba una y otra vez si Anna estaría así por que se quedo abrazada a Yoh o...si simplemente tenia un buen sueño...se quedo a dormir a un lado de su prometida la abrazo ligeramente y se durmió...

Esa mañana Yoh se pare extremadamente muy temprano, quería hacer el desayuno, cosa que es muy rara...bueno, Anna se levanto lentamente...

Anna: abrá sido un sueño...?

Yoh: -tocando la puerta- Annita puedo pasar?

Anna: eh...? si...

Yoh: el desayuno, ya esta listo

Anna: lo hiciste sin que te obligara?

Yoh: pues bueno...pensé que...

Anna: yoh...tú no piensas...

Yoh: -tratando de poner la cara de ofensa mas grande que pudiera pero tenia una sonrisa que le dificultaba la acción- Anna! No digas esas cosas tan malas! Me ofendes...!

Anna: "Yoh ofendido...gracioso..." mm...bueno, solo me lavare la cara, ya bajo

Yoh:D bien! te espero abajo...!

Anna: aja...

Yoh: -se sale del cuarto- -se apoya en la puerta- Annita... –se va a la cocina-

Luego que Anna se cepillo y se lavo la cara y todo eso que uno hace cuando se levanta fue a comer, para su sorpresa la comida estaba exquisita, no tubo que reclamarle a Yoh por nada...y cuando le mando a que sirviera mas no se puso impertinente como de costumbre con su típico "pero annita si comes mucho te pondras gordita y nadie te va a querer" mas de una vez se había preguntado a si misma "tu tampoco me querrias?" pero enseguida borraba esos pensamientos de su mente...después de todo era "Anna, la gran sacerdotisa, reina del dolor y el sufrimiento, poderosa mujer que puede dejar plasmados a todos en la pared en menos de dos minutos, futura esposa del ya oficial shaman king"...así era como todo el mundo la llamaba...bueno al menos Horo-Horo. Y Hao...ellos ya se habían marchado, Hao se fue con Marion a quien sabe donde y Horo se había ido con la hiperquinetica de su hermana de vuelta a Hokkaido, Liserg se fue a Inglaterra nuevamente y por lo que tenia entendido en compañía de Jeanne, Chocolove estaba en NY y según tenían entendido era un gran comediante, Ren se fue a china a conducir el negocio de la familia y así...

Anna: el autobús debe llegar en 1 hora, ya tienes todo arreglado Yoh?

Yoh: sip

Anna: y tu tamao?

Tamao: también señorita Anna

Anna: esta bien, iré a mi cuarto, no me molesten, queda claro?

Yoh y Tamao: si...

Anna: bien... –se va-

Tamao: sucede algo joven Yoh, últimamente lo eh visto muy tranquilo y con cierta aura de preocupación

Yoh: jijiji no te preocupes tamao...estoy bien!

Tamao:3 me alegro! Si me disculpa, me retiro, ire a revisar las cosas

Yoh: bien...

Tamao: -se levanta y se va-

Pasó una hora, todos estaban tranquilos, Anna viendo su novela matutina, Yoh rodando una naranja por la mesa repitiendo "Funga Fufu" y Tamao llorando ya que juan manuel no se casaria con juanita hernandez (N/P: que nombres mas malos les puse...eso es de la novela de Anna...)

PIIIIII PIIIII

Anna: demonios llego el transporte! Yoh busca las maletas!

Yoh: si Annita...

Hay se montaron rápidamente en el autobús...Tamao se prefirió sentar al lado de las maletas ya que de lo contrario se vería obligada a sentarse al lado de un tipo gordo feo y pervertido...y poco parecido a Ryu...e Yoh y Anna se sentaron juntos, Anna iba felizmente oyendo su cd de awaya ringo con los audífonos de Yoh e Yoh miraba el paisaje y a su naranja, que aun no decidía si comérsela ya o dentro de un rato mas...

Al cabo de unas 2 o 3 horas llegaron a Akihabara (N/P: Perdon si es mas o menos tiempo, pero es que no se exactamente el tiempo de duración de Tokio a Akihabara), Yoh estaba maravillado con el paisaje mientras Anna estaba muy ocupada cantando Ringo Urami-Uta por lo bajo cosa que noto Yoh y solo sonreía mientras se maravillaba con la voz de Anna (N/P: pues en japones la voz de Anna es la voz de megumi asi que...tiene buena voz!)

"CAMPAMENTO MILITAR MONSEÑOR ARIAS" (N/P: a si se llamaba el colegio militar donde estudiaba xDD monseñor arias)

Anna: lle...llegamos...

Yoh: no te preocupes...ya veras que todo saldrá bien jijijiji

Anna: todo saldrá bien...

Yoh: se escucha muy bien cuando lo dices tu lo dices jijiji, ahora di... "Funga Fufu"

Anna: ¬¬

Yoh: ya me callo...

Anna: -saliendo del autobús- mm...que pocilga...

¿: Annita con mas cuidado...

Anna: quien dijo eso?

¿: aquí...abajo...

Anna: -quitándole la pata de encima a Manta- que se supone que haces allí?

Manta: pues me pisaste, no se nota?

Anna: ¬¬

Tamao: -no se veai ya que estaba cargando todas las maletas- al...alguien...me ayuda...?

Yoh: si Tamao...

Luego de discusiones, discusiones, discusiones, mandatos, insultos, caída, insultos y... ¿ya dije insultos? Estaba apunto de formarse una discusión vida/muerte entre Anna y Manta hasta que...

Tamao: joven Yoh no cree que debería detenerlos, el joven manta podría resultar gravemente herido...

Yoh: déjalos, eso demuestra que son buenos amigos...

¿: Veo que no as cambiado tu ideología...

Yoh: así es...y como as estado?

¿: Muy bien, un poco hambriento pero...bien

Yoh: mm... me alegro...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Yoh: QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ HOTO-HOTO?

Anna: -apunto de golpear a Manta- HORO! ESTO NO PUEDE SER PEOR!

Pilika:D hola a todos!

Anna: pilika?

Yoh: horo?

Horo: manta?

Pilika: Anna?

Chocolove: BANNANA!

Todos: CHOCOLOVE!

Burro de Shrek: BURRO!

Todos: -se ponen blancos y solo se escucha un grillito y el viento-

Anna: que hacen todos ustedes aquí?

Chocolove: nos mandaron una carta

Horo: así es, y ustedes?

Anna: pues, también...

¿: TODOS FIRM...USTEDES?

Todos: HAO!

Hao: que hacen ustedes aquí?

Anna: que haces TU aquí!

Hao: soy el encargado de eso! Donde están los reclutados

Yoh: jijijiji creo que somos nosotros

Hao: que...? a si que...ustedes son mis reclutas!

Horo: no puedo creerlo...!

Hao: TENDRAN QUE GACER TODO LO QUE YO DIGA!

Anna: LOS GRANDES ESPIRITUS NO ME PUEDEN ODIAR TANTO!

Ren: y si no que?

Horo: si, y si no que?

Hao: y si no lo hacen...-aparece el espíritu de fuego- se las verán con el espíritu de fuego...

-GASP-

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Yoh: QUE HACES AQUÍ REN!

Ren: recibí una invitación...

Hao: BIEN TODOS A SUS CABAÑAS! MUEVANSE!

Todos: QUE!

.O°0°O..O°0°O.NOTAS DE AUTORAS.O°0°O..O°0°O.

Polly: si, que fic mas pésimo, bueno no me culpen son las 12:03 de la noche, que esperaban? Algo digno del oscar? Pues no...Esto lo hice por sin oficio, espero que les guste, el final estuvo pésimo, como en todas mis historias pero bueno...en estos momentos Tsuki y Hiakarui tan durmiendo asi que tengo paz y tranquilidad por unos minutos...

Hiakarui: que? Crees que estoy durmiendo?

Polly: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Me asustaste!

Hiakarui: esa era la idea ¬¬

Polly: bueno espero los reviews con ansias son lo único que me ayudan y que me suben el autoestima que en estos momentos la tengo bajísima...SNIF!  
Hiakarui: ya...deja de llorar...

Polly: bueno déjenme sus comentarios, quejas, amenazas de muerte etc... Los espero y serán bienvenidos...

Hiakarui: antes de que te despidas da la noticia...

Polly: cierto...no pondré lemon en ninguna de mis historias, eso va va en contra de mis principios, y sinceramente no me gusta el lemon, no puedo ir en contra de mis principios ni nada por el estilo...so...gracias por el apoyo que me han dado en mis otros fics, y les juro que esto mejorara! El principio considero que quedo bueno pero luego de la parte en que llegaron al campamento, la cage...buneo espero sus comentarios! Los quiero mucho mi publico!

Hiakarui: bueno y quien quiera puede adoptar a Tsuki...se esta comiendo todo mi chocolate...Y ESO NO LO PERMITIRE! MUAJAJA! –rodeada de un aura de fuego-

Polly: ¬¬ loca, bueno, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, no les quito mas tiempo...chaus!

P.S: si pueden, pueden darle al botoncito que dice "go" no so los va a comer...xDD chaussss!


	2. Chapter 2

POR: Polly DE Takei quien se acaba de casar a escondidas de Hiroyuki con el Sacerdote secreto que casa locas con celebridades y su espiritu acompañante la malvada malita mala Hiakarui...quien esta bestialmente brava con tsuki por comerse sus chocolates...

Disculpenme! U

"ALGUNOS RETOS DE VERANO": Una confesion y Una Pijamada...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Yoh: QUE HACES AQUÍ REN!

Ren: recibí una invitación...

Hao: BIEN TODOS A SUS CABAÑAS! MUEVANSE!

Todos: QUE!

Hao: obvio soy su cabo! Tienen que obedecer, si es que quieren seguir viviendo

Anna: tu no me darás ordenes!

Hao: bueno annita es tu decisión, eso o tus notas de lapso...tengo unos excelentes contactos...

Anna: hao...juro que te pateare!

Hao: ok, pero que sea dentro de dos meses

Anna: ¬¬ por que dos meses?

Hao: es cuando termina el campamento

Yoh: Hao y dinos, que haces aquí...? nunca fuiste de esos a los que les gustara trabajar...

¿: es cierto!

Hao: si, loser tiene razón...

Loser: no es loser es liserg!

Hao: bueno eso...

Liserg: -con cara de odio- que haces aquí!

Horo: hola...!

Liserg: hola joven horo, como se encuentra?

Horo: pues muy bien! y tu como estas? Cuentame...

-se apartan del grupo y se ponen a hablar alejados-

Anna: no as contestado la pregunta

Hao: pues como algunos sabrán, Marion y yo somos novios

Todos: mmju...

Hao: pues...yo soy siempre el que gasta la comida y el dinero y Marion se molesto y me dijo que consiguiera trabajo...

Anna: eres un holgazán

Ren: si...a lo que llegaste, para que tu propia mujer te tenga que votar de la casa...

Pilika: -levantando el dedo como para decir algo- pues yo creo que la mayoría de los hombres aquí presentes, son unos flojos sin oficio...

Yoh: si tienes razón...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Yoh: un momento! Que dijiste? (N/P: ellos reaccionan lento...me encanta eso en la serie xDD)

Anna: es verdad, el mas vivo ejemplo eres tu...te gastas el dinero, no haces tu entrenamientos correctamente, te comes toda la comida, te acabas las galletas...

Yoh: sabes que...? creo que ya capte...jijijiji

Anna: pues más te vale...

Hao: vamos chicos...si termino este estupido verano Marion querrá volver conmigo y ya no estaré de arrimado en su casa

Anna: QUE ESPERAN TODOS! VAYAN A SUS CABAÑAS

Todos: -se fueron volando-

Anna: uu

Hao: gracias Annita...!

Anna: no lo hago por ti, lo hago por que no quiero que te vayas de arrimado a MI casa

Hao: nnU

Luego de un rato, ya todos tenían sus equipajes arreglados, Hao mando a llamar a todos para dar las instrucciones de cómo seria el campamento y todo eso...

Hao: bien, el estupido campamento será así...las chicas dormirán en la cabaña 3 Liserg, manta y chocolove dormirán en la cabaña 2 y Horo, Ren e Yoh dormirán en la cabaña 1 (N/P: con lo de arreglar me refería a tirar las maletas por algún lado de la cabaña)

Anna: y cuales son las normas?

Hao: uh...?

Anna: ¬¬ todo campamento TIENE que tener normas, no sabias?

Hao: normas? Uh...? claro! Claro que lo sabia! Solo te probaba...

Anna: tu si como no...

Hao: bueno, tendrán que obedecer cada uno de los retos que YO les imponga y hacer entrenamientos

Anna: ejem ejem!

Hao: a todos menos a Anna...

Anna: mejor...

Pilika: y nosotros que!

Hao: ustedes que de que?

Pilika: nosotras tendremos que hacer ejercicio?

Hao: obvio

Pilika: y por que Anna no?

Hao: no se nota?

Pilika: ¬¬ bien, vallan a trotar, hacer idioteces, hablar, etc...ire a dormir un buen rato...luego les diré sus respectivos retos...Yoh van aquí

Yoh: ..? voy...

EN LA CABAÑA DE HAO

Hao: te diré tu estupido reto

Yoh: y cual será?

Hao: tendrás que...-se acerca a el y se lo dice bajito en el oído-

Yoh: por que murmuras?

Hao: para...aumentar la emoción...

EN LA CABAÑA DE LAS CHICAS

Pilika: y que han hecho todo este tiempo...?

Anna: u.u nada interesante...

Pilika: n.n pues mi hermano y yo hicimos el campo de plantas, y ustedes?

Liserg: soy un gran detective!

Chocolove: pues trabajo en un bar cómico...y soy muy popular en en el NY...

Tamao: yo eh mejorado mucho en mi lectura de la tablilla!

Pilika: y que ha pasado entre tu e Yoh?

Anna: ./. A...a que te refieres!

Pilika: -dándole codazos- tu sabes a que me refiero...

Anna: pues nada que a ustedes les importe...

Hao: -llegando- bueno lo mejor será que hagan el primer reto...

Anna: ¬¬

Hao: YA SE! Excepto tu...

Anna: nn

Hao: bueno...tendrán...que...? que...BUSCAR UN REGALO PERFECTO PARA MARION!

Todos: ¬¬

Hao: que! No soy bueno en eso de los regalos...

Ren: ¬¬ que bajo callo...

Hao: ESTA BIEN! solo entrenen!

Yoh: nn

Hao: -susurrándole- recuerda el reto

Yoh: -con expresión triste- tengo que hacerlo...?

Hao: si!

Anna: que esperas Yoh! Ve a entrenar de una buena vez!

Yoh: "aquí voy..." no!

Todos: O/O

Anna: que-dijiste!

Yoh: que no quiero entrenar...me da mucha pereza...!

Anna: yoh...por tu bien físico y por la futura existencia de el futuro heredero asakura...HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO!

Yoh: que dije que no lo haría! "me va a matar!"

Anna: ùû Asakura Yoh! –le lanza una cachetada pero el la detiene al estilo del cap de Hao-

Todos: OOO/OOO

Yoh: no entrenare y punto, malcriada! "PERDON!" –la empuja al suelo-

A Anna se le aguaron los ojos y una lagrima silenciosa bajo por sus mejillas (N/P: que dramático sonó eso...¬¬) luego se paro rápidamente y dijo "Juro que me las pagaras Asakura!" y salio corriendo al bosque, hubo un gran silencio y unas cuantas miradas acusadoras por parte de todos excepto de Hao que miraba aquella escena con gracia (N/P: MUAJAJAJa! Ya verán por que hizo eso!)

Liserg: auch...

Ren: Yoh...te...te pasaste!

Horo: si...eso fue...malo!

Pilika: como pudiste Yoh!

Tamao: Usted no es el joven Yoh...

Chocolove: nunca epere esa reacjion de tu parte hombe!

Yoh: lo...lo se...

Hao: uhf! Eso salio mejor de lo que espere!

Pilika: TU PLANEASTE ESO!

Hao: ehehe...pues...ehehe...si...era uno de los retos...

Tamao: eso fue muy cruel...

Liserg: si...todo el mundo sabe que Anna adora a Yoh...eso fue cruel...hasta para ella...

Ren: seh...

Horo: nunca pensé vivir para ver a Anna llorando...

Yoh: -sale corriendo en dirección a donde se fue Anna-

Pilika: -con un aura de fuego- TU! Por que hiciste eso!

Hao: -dibujado al estilo chibi- pues...pues...yo... –jugando con los dedos-

EN EL BOSQUE

Yoh: Anna? Anna? Annita...?

Anna: -atrapando a Yoh con el rosario y poniéndolo mas arriba que ella (N/P: sabes? Lo tenia amarrado con el rosario pero lo agarraba así como sostenido en el aire) ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

Yoh: Annita...

Anna: MAS NUNCA ME LLAMES ANNITA!

Yoh: estas...llorando?

Anna: -se seca las lagrimas rápidamente- A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!

Yoh: Anna...-estaba asfixiándose por el rosario-

Anna: QUE QUIERES?

Yoh: yo...ese fue solo un reto de Hao...no quería decir eso...lo...lo juro...

Anna: NO TE CREO! TU NUNCA ACTUARIAS ASI SOLO POR QUE HAO TE MANDE!

Yoh: es que...yo...

Anna: TU QUE! (N/P: coño pero déjalo terminar!)

Yoh: Hao...me dijo que si no hacia el reto...te diría que yo...que yo...que yo te amo...

Anna: O/O –suelta el rosario- no...no hablas enserio! SOLO ES UNA TRAMPA!

Yoh: -cae en el suelo- no...es...es enserio...no quería que lo supieras...por que pensaba que no corresponderías esos sentimientos...y supongo que es verdad...me debes estar odiando...

Anna: yo...yo...Yoh...yo...

Yoh: perdóname... –se levanta del piso- no...no quería hacer eso...discúlpame...

Anna: Yo...

Yoh: solo quisiera que me perdonaras...

Anna: Yoh... –lo abraza-

Yoh: O/O oook...ahora SI estoy confundido...

Anna: yoh...yo... "demonios pensar que todo esto por culpa de Hao" yo...te amo también...

Yoh: O/O Anna... –la toma por la barbilla y la besa-

Anna: O/O

Pilika: -escondida detrás de unos matorrales- O((((O que lindo!

Ren: -igual que Pilika- si como no...solo son dos locos besándose... "maltita ramita...! me duele el trasero TT-TT"

Horo: pero cállense! Nos van a decubrir...

Yoh: nos vamos...?

Anna: si...

-se van tomados de la mano pero no de forma cursi y ridícula al estilo HAPPY TOGETHER! si no de la forma cursi, romántica y cursi-

Pilika: -sale de los arbustos dando brinquitos- AHHHH! Que lindo!

Rern: si si, estoy muy emocionado, nos podemos ir?

Pilika: sipis!

Horo: gracias a diosss...!

Luego de eso llegaron a donde estaban antes, y se encontraron con la escena...de...de Hao atado en un árbol y un grupo de ardillitas golpeándolo con nueces

Anna: que pasa aquí?

Hao: una ardilla humana, loca, hiperactiva, rara y muy melosa me ato aquí!

Todos: -voltean a ver a Pilika quien estaba comiéndose una nuez-

Pilika: QUE!

Todos: .-.U

Hao: que esperan para soltarme de esta cosa!

Liserg: YO TE SUELTO! nn! (N/P: y tal se la creyeron)

Chocolove: yo e' tuelto...!

Anna: bien creo que ya nos podemos ir para nuestras cabañas...verdad?

Hao: -soltándose- no! viene el siguiente reto!

Anna: mientras que el próximo reto no me involucre a mí o a mi Yoh, por mi esta bien

Hao: veras mi pequeña Annita, el reto consiste en una pijamada!

Anna: uh...?

Pilika: DE ESAS EN QUE UNO HACE LOCURAS Y SE CUMPLEN RETOS Y SE CUENTAN SUS SECRETOS MAS INTIMOS Y COCHINOS Y SE COME PURA COMIDA CHATARRA!

Hao: eh...si!

Pilika: YAY!

Anna: yo no ire a ninguna estupida pijamada...

Hao: -saca la boleta de fin de curso de Anna- quieres que cambie todas tus... –ojea la boleta- casi perfectas notas a un gran y gordo "0"

Anna: solo atrévete y la pobre Marion se quedara sin un hijo

Hao: O/O bueno ese no es punto...el punto es que tienes que ir para que yo no sufra y no me tenga que ir a tu casa

Anna: A ARREGLAR SUS COSAS!

Todos: nnU

Luego, todos arreglaron algunas cosas, que si sus pijamas, sus peluches, rosarios, revistas, maquillaje (N/P: Oo?), cds, comidas y un televisor portátil...bueno el televisor no...

Hao: ya tienen todas sus cosas listas?

Anna: no hay mucho que arreglar, además vamos a mitad de un bosque...

Hao: ehehehe...si...espero que no vuelvan a picarme el culito las hormigas... (N/P: cuando se sientan en la grama no les pican el culito? A mi si! Tengo todo mi fenton culo picado...)

Anna: si lo que sea...

Pilika: bueno...encontremos un lugar donde ubicarnos!

-20 minutos luego-

Pilika: AQUÍ!

Ren: ¬¬ Pilika, dije que este seria un buen lugar, hace unos 5 minutos...

Horo: si, no seas copiona

Pilika: bueno no me importa, aquí y punto!

Horo: debes dejar de estar con Anna

Anna: ¬¬

Hao: bien, puesss aquí será entonces...!

Yoh: nn bien!

Hao: y que jugaremos primero?

Anna: en mi contrato no decía nada acerca de juegos... –saca un libro de la nada (N/P: ¬¬ se copio de Raven)-

Hao: ¬¬

Yoh: puess podemos jugar verdad o penitencia

Todos: bien

Liserg: como sabremos si están mintiendo o no?

Yoh: pues como Hao y Anna son las únicas personas que pueden leer la mente, entre nosotros ellos nos dirán si el verdad o mentira

Liserg: buena idea...

Hao: bien comencemos...

La botella giro y callo en Horo...

--------------------------continuara...--------------------------

--------------------------continuara?...---------------------------

Polly: HOLA! Buneo graxiaxxx por los reviews! Me apoyan y me sube cada vez mas el autoestima! Bueno les voy a agradecer los reviews a...:

yo-chan1: seh...xd me alegro que te hagan reir mis fics! Esa es la idea! xd

Ferchii-Misuzu: -sale un aura de fuego al rededor de polly- MUAJAJAJAJA! AHORA EL MANDA! Pero obviamente anna le quitara el trone...xDD ñaca ñaca! Y habran muchos retos divertidos y parejas locas! Espero verte por aqui mas seguido! xDDD bueno sigue con tus fics! Chasu!

Sayuri Hisuka: BURRO! Pues Tsuki es un espiritu acompañante...asi que si lo quieres te lo entrego con todo y lazito...xDD

sayan-P: -sale corriendo y tambien la abraza- ESTAS AQUI! YATTA! Que bien! Bueno gracias por todo! Y si...es la maldicion de los fics las madres siempre nos ven feo...xDD bueno muchas gracias por los consejos, perdon por no mandartelo primero pero cada vez que te conectabas te desconectabas al segundito...sera que me blokeas+ bueno como sea, no importan las criticas...mientras sea constructivas todo esta bien xDD bueno y gracias por lo de que se manejar bien las escenas comicas...bueno se te quiere!

annayoh: SII! CELOS! Bueno eso ira pa otro fics...esque a mi me fascina la pareja de Hao y Mario pero te prometo que pronto hare un fic con celos! Pero obvio que no va a ser nada muy violento ya que yo no soy asi...va a ver mucha comedia! XDDDD bueno, espero tu siguiente review con ansias!

Lina-san: wow...que redundante con el bueno...xDDD y yo nunca dije que ereas la unica! A mi me encantas las cosas incoherentes! YEPA! Por eso es que Amo a Yoh...xDD y pues esque habia visto sherk 2 como sopotosientas veses y cuando me puse enfrente del teclado lo unico que me salia de la mente eres la escena de la pelea en el comedor...xDDD y no, no me aburres en lo absoluto! Cuidate y gracias por el apoyo! j

lavance: GRACIAS! Y tecnicamente si somos dos...ya que Hiaakrui es mi espiritu acompañante...bueno muchisisisisimas gracias por tu apoyo! Cuidate!

Zahia-vlc: Pues gracias por tu Review y Aqui tienes el cap dos! Aunque ta un poco corto...pero bueno...que se hace...

lilyblack40: YA LO CONTINUE! Aunque no fue muy rapido, es que estoy castigada y realmente estoy aqui colada en la laptop...bueno espero que este cap haya sido de TU agrado...:D

saQhra: si, es otra serie, "CiberTim In Akihabara" creo que se escribe asi...y no se como puede haber un sitio llamado asi en japon pero que se le hace...yo y mi locura..xDD bueno grax por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un mensaje, chaus"! cuídate!

Hiakarui: esta de broma se pone a llorar...¬¬

Polly: ¬¬ oye no exageres...

Hiakarui: bueno mejor nos despedimos antes de que tu mama llege y nos sace a patada...

Polly: seh...y una ultima cosa...ALGUIEN VIO CORPSE BRIDE'? AH? Alguien? No? bueno dejenme la respuesta en el reviews, recuerden que el botoncito "GO" no se los va a comer!

Hiakarui: bueno, si, ya vamonos!

Polly: CHAU! se les quiere! Cuidense y cuidado con la naranja bananera ascesina que esta detrás de ustedes...xDD

P.S: VOTA POR YATTA!


	3. AVISOAVISOAVISO

**AVISO! AVISO! AVISO! AVISO! AVISO! AVISO! AVISO! AVISO! AVISO! **

**Pues, este mensaje s par informarles que estoy trabajando en el capitulo numero 3… y posiblemene halla lemon… U si, lo se, dije que hiba en contra de mis principios, pero en todo este tiempo mis juntas cambiaron y me envenenarn la mente con cosas yaoi, asi que no se extrañen si próximamente encuentren algo yaoi en mis fan fics… mi nueva cuenta es ****Momoko92**** y alli voy a publicar cositas estupidas, pervertidas yuri/yaoi… si, leyeron bien…**

**Bueno, en estos momentos de mi vida estoy buscando una aliada del mas para crear una asociación maligna…**

**Sin mas que decir, me retiro….**

**LOS AMO! T0T Y TAMBIEN LOS EXTRAÑO MUCHO! REVIEWS!**

**Mi nueva pag web**

**http/ jinx–mcr7.deviantart. com** (peguen el punto y el http)


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA MI QUERIDO Y AMADO PUBLICO! Disculpen! Es que... (SI TENGO UNA BUENA EXCUSA) veeeran...

Resulta que entregaron la boleta en Diciembre así que mi mamá fue a buscarla... pero... me quedaron unas cuantas millones de materias, así que mi mama se convirtió en la prima de Hulk y me castigo... se supone que ahorita estoy haciendo un trabajo final de historia... pero eh sido muy buena y ya deje las droga! nn luego de mucho tiempo... –tic en el ojo- Bueno, como sea, Hiakarui... esta molestisima conmigo y ya casí ni me habla..., no, enserio, no me habla (xD que comica soy... xD)

De vez en cuando se aparece por aquí y me habla... ooooo me pega, pero esa es otra historia...

Oaaahhhh. Cierto! Mi hermanito ya nacio, y en mi página de deviantart hay una foto de el, para los que quieran ver... Bueno, mejor los dejo sin intriga y comienzo el... SEGUNDO CAPITULOOO!

Horo: MUAJAJAJAJAJA! Me toca a mi!

Anna: en realidad, me toca retarte...

Horo: QUE? REGRESENME MI DINERO!

Anna: bueno ya callate, verdad o desafió...?

Horo: pues yo soy un hombre...así que desafió...

Anna: -de lo mas natural- que beses a Tamao

Todos: O/O

Tamao: pepepepe...pepepero se...se..señorita Anna...

Anna: u.u nada de peros, besense y continuemos con esta estupidez

Horo: aaa...annna...a...anna...

Anna: YA!

Horo y Tamao se fueron acercando más y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas...hasta que sus labios se juntaron...fue un beso tierno y por su pollo que nervioso, pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que al fin se separaron...

Hao: u.u beso de principiante...

Anna: u.u aja...

Todos: O/O

Horo: o/o bien callense! Me toca girar la botella!

Botella: WIIII! –girando-

-cae en...en...en...en...en...EN! (N/P: no, no en la mansión...Hiakarui: SIGUE!)...ANNA RAMONA KYOYAMA!...(N/P: perdon lo de Ramona, pero me tenia que desahogar)

Anna: O/O no...no...no...

Hao: -bailando- SI! ME TOCA RETARTE! SEH!

Anna: u.u

Hao: VERDAD O DESAFIO!

Anna: ¬¬...¬¬...¬¬...¬¬...¬¬..

..¬¬..

..¬¬..

..¬¬...

..¬¬...

..¬¬...

...¬¬..

..¬¬...

...¬¬...

Hao: VERDAD O DESAFIO?

Anna: u.u desafio

Hao: TE RETO QUE...

Anna: no me retaras nada si no dejas de gritar

Hao: ¬¬ perdón...como iba diciendo...te reto a...a...a...QUE TE QUITES LA POLERA!

_**PUFF!**_

Hao: es una orden...

Anna: uu bien

Todos: O/O

Anna: -se quita la polera pero...pero resulta que abajo tenia...tenia...otra polera?-

Hao: que clase de chica tiene dos poleras puestas?

Anna: una que es inteligente y acepta jugar a la botella con un montón de pervertidos!

Todos: u.u buen punto...

Anna: AHORA **YO** GIRARE LA BOTELLA! –la gira-

Botella: doble WIII! –girando y cayendo en pilika-

Pilika: uu

Yoh: nn tal parece que me toca retarte...:D

Pilika: seh seh pero muevete...

Yoh: verdad o desafió?

Pilika: verdad...

Yoh: nn eres virgen?

_**PUFF!**_

Anna: ASAKURA! Como se te ocurre preguntar eso!

Yoh: nn

Pilika: uu no...

Horo: -ahogándose con saliva-

Ren: -convulsionando en el piso-

Hao: -desangrándose por la nariz-

Todos: QUE!

Horo: COMO QUE NO! AHORA MISMO ME VAS A EXPLICAR MALDITA MOCOSA!

Todos: O/O

Horo: es decir...LINDA HERMANITA!

Ren: SI! AHORA MISMO LO VAS A EXPLICAR!

Horo: SI!

Ren: SI!

Pilika: pues no.. u,u

Horo: PERO CON QUIEN!

Ren: SI, CON QUIEN!

Pilika: con quien que?

Ren y Horo: CON QUIEN PERDISTE LA VIRGINIDAD!

Pilika: perder mi virginidad...? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! . jajajajaja! YO NO ME REFERIA A ESO! JAJAJAJAJA!  
Todos: oO?

Pilika: jajaja! Pensé que se referían a si era virgen por lo buena,...JAJAJAJA!

Todos: ¬¬UUUU

Pilika: JAJAJAJA! Claro que soy virgen! Por el amor de Kami! xDDDD

Horo: casi me matas del susto

Ren: xx

Todos: oO?

Anna: bueno, sigamos...

Pilika: -gira la botella-

Botella: me estoy mareando...¬¬

-cae en..Anna!-

Hao: hoy es mi noche...verdad o desafio?

Anna: desafio...

Hao: besate con la última persona con la que estuviste...

Anna: QUE?

Horo: QUE!

Yoh: uh...?

Todos: ESTUVISTE CON HORO?

Anna: lo estaba golpeando! ESO NO CUENTA!

Hao: oh...claro que si cuenta!

Anna: NO!

Hao: HASLO! Yo no te pude ver en brasier!

Anna: ME QUERIAS VER EN SOSTEN!

Hao: ./. NO POR EL AMOR DE KAMI! NO! sabes que soy un hombre comprometido...je je je...

Todos: ¬¬UUUUUUUU

Anna: ok, lo hare, pero JURO por Buda que me vengare!

Anna se acerco de una a Horo Horo y le planto un beso, su expresión era de total aburrimiento y tenia los ojos hacia arriba como queriendo decir "por el amor de Buda! BASTA!" hasta que la tortura acabo...

Todos: OO oh my...!

Anna: que ven todos?

Todos: NADA!

Anna: mas les vale... ¬¬

Yoh: Bien... ignoremos lo sucedido... v.v

Anna: estoy de acuerdo

Horo: -con un jabón en la boca- sehph...!

Hao: -aún con el tic en el ojo- prosigamos... –gira la botella-

Botella: no enserio... creo que voy a vomitar... xx

La botella iraba y giraba.. parecia que nunca se iba a detener... giraba... giraba... giraba y giraba... giranba y seg..

Anna: CALLATE HAO Y DETEN LA MALDITA BOTELA!

Hao: ahí pero que amargada...

...CONTINUARA...

Bien... esto es lo unico que pude escribir en menos de 27 minutos... mi mama ya me esta quitando la laptop y no debe saber que siguo escribiendo fan fics... CHAO! REVIEWS!


End file.
